


welcome home

by filigreeandflame



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filigreeandflame/pseuds/filigreeandflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is a bit overwhelmed by his new surroundings.</p><p>((my little tidbit for Les Mis Trick or Treat 2014))</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maren-believesinsherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maren-believesinsherlock).



     Going away to a boarding school for 'witches' and 'wizards' is scary enough when you're only eleven, but by the time the first years were getting into the boats, Courfeyrac was more than a little a little terrified. It was after dark, and they were about to sail across a large lake in these tiny little boats to a huge, forbidding castle.  
  
     Not to mention the older students who were talking about the giant squid in the lake.  
  
     Courfeyrac settled down into a small boat with another boy his age, who wore large wire-rimmed glasses on his nose and looked just as nervous as Courf felt.  
  
     "Hey! How are you? I'm Courfeyrac, I'm really excited to be going here even though I don't know anything about being a wizard or spells or anything... What about you?" he rambled on, trying to convert back to his normally bubbly self. He smoothed his robes over his knees as another boy climbed into their boat, this one with absurdly curly blonde hair, similar to Courfeyrac's own but... yellower.  
  
     The two other boys now in the boat introduced themselves as Combeferre and Enjolras, respectively. Combeferre had grown up in a wizarding family and so he knew a rather lot about Hogwarts and the teachers and houses. Enjolras was a halfblood, his mother a witch and his father human. While his father did know about his wife's heritage, he just tried to stay out of that side of things as much as he could, which resulted in Enjolras spending much of his time with his mother and trying to learn about the wizarding world.  
  
     Courfeyrac, being a Muggleborn student himself, found all of their knowledge of this world fascinating and they were able to take his mind off of his worries for the entire boat ride.  
  
     Once in the castle, all the first years were herded into a corridor outside of two huge wooden doors. A teacher told them what was to be expected of them when they went inside the Great Hall - stand in the middle, come to the front when your name is called, et cetera et cetera. Courfeyrac's nerves were getting to him again and he couldn't concentrate on what the lady was saying. As he continued nervously tapping his fingers against his thigh, the large wooden doors swung open with an intimidating _whoosh_.  
  
     The young students filed quietly into the hall, looking around in awe at the floating candles and the magical ceiling as the whispers of older students surrounded him. Courfeyrac was so involved in his observations of the room ( there were  _ghosts! actual ghosts!)_   that he completely missed everything up until his name was called. He noticed Combeferre had already left his side, and was now sitting at a table decked in blue and bronze. Enjolras, trying to hide his nerves (and doing surprisingly well for an eleven year old) was standing off to the side. Courf swallowed and started up to the platform at the center of the room.

     He nervously slid onto the wooden stool on the platform as the professor placed a large, ragged wizard hat on his head of curly hair. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the hat whisper in his ear.  _Hmmm,_ the hat mused.  _I'm not quite sure where to put you. You have a good deal of loyalty, and yet you are also very brave._ Courfeyrac didn't know what to think of that. He hadn't paid too much attention to the ceremony earlier. All he knew was that he wanted to be with his friends.

     As soon as he thought that, the hat seemed to come to its decision.  _"Hufflepuff!"_ it roared loudly. The table covered in yellow and black leapt to its feet, all the students cheering for him. 

     The rest of the ceremony seemed to be a blur. A few more students became Hufflepuffs with him - a boy with freckles and a shy smile named Marius, another boy with wildly curly hair who said to call him R, and another with long hair who introduced himself as Jehan. Enjolras got sorted into Slytherin, and Combeferre was surrounded by his new Ravenclaw friends. Courfeyrac didn't know how much he'd get to see them anymore, but he thought they would all be really great friends.

     As he dug into the monstrous amount of food piled on his plate, cheers and laughter seemed to bounce off the rafters of the enchanted night-sky ceiling. It almost seemed as if the very building was welcoming him home.

     That was when Courfeyrac knew that he would always love it here.


End file.
